Fictober 2 - BodaAniversario
by Jan Yami
Summary: Murdoc quiere tener el control sobre de 2D a tales extremos que sorprenden a su vocalista.


2D sabía que Murdoc podía ser alguien muy violento y exagerado. La primera vez que se conocieron lo dejó en coma y sin ojos , luego cuando no quiso volver a la banda después de la primera separación lo noqueo y llevó hasta una isla vigilada por una ballena , de esa forma tenía a su vocalista completamente controlado. Conocía bien cómo era el control de Murdoc a insultos y golpes , incluso pudo llegar a controlarlo un poco en buenos días.

La cosa acabó en un tipo de control nuevo y diferente , un control legal: Matrimonio.

Al principio Stu creía que solo bromeaba , Murdoc no era gay , eso podía afectar de ciertas formas a la banda , sin duda creía que no tomaría tantos riesgos solo para tener más control sobre el , que equivocado que estaba.

Cuando 2D se negó Murdoc paso semanas golpeandolo y maltratandolo para que al final lo forzó a firmar el certificado de matrimonio. Por simples acuerdos ambos llevaban un anillo que afirmaba su unión , Stu siempre que lo veía quería largarse a llorar al pensar que tendría que pasar toda su vida al lado de ese monstruo , casi agradeció haber sido comido por la ballena cuando Plastic Beach cayo.

Tiempo después la banda volvió pero sin Murdoc y con un nuevo integrante: Ace. Era bastante cool , un poco malo pero nunca como Murdoc que ahora estaba en la cárcel. Finalmente los días volvían a estar en paz aunque tristemente esa fue otra equivocación.

Stu estaba en en su cuarto con auriculares puestos y acostado en la cama , pero repentinamente se sintió observado , por alguien que era muy amenazante. Al levantar la vista recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo irse para atrás , Murdoc lo había golpeado , estaba borracho y furioso. Una mala combinación.

-Me la paso mas de un año en prisión y lo primero que me entero es que me reemplazaron con una copia mal hecha de mi - con su mano derecha tapó con brusquedad la boca de 2D y con la otra mano golpeaba su estómago - maldita zorra ¿Enserio crees que es tan fácil deshacerte de mí? ¿De tu "esposo"?

Stu soltaba quejidos por cada golpe y trataba de quitar la mano de Murdoc de su boca.

-Tu me perteneces desde el dia que te elegí , creo que no te deje bien en claro tu lugar. Es momento de que cumplas tu trabajo como mi "esposa"

Apenas vio que Murdoc se bajaba los pantalones 2D entró en pánico y comenzó a retorcerse y a tratar de hacer ruidos desesperado porque apareciera Russell. Sus intentos de pararlo solo consiguieron que Murdoc le diera un golpe fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo un poco mareado , en unos segundos bajo la ropa de Stu y lo penetro. Aunque tenía la boca tapada soltó un grito de dolor que se escuchó por el cuarto mientras unas lagrimas brotaban por sus cuencas.

-Apretado , así que si eras virgen por atrás - Murdoc no le dejó tiempo de respirar y comenzó a moverse , eran embestidas fuertes y duras , de la entrada de 2D salia mucha sangre mientras Stu soltaba quejidos de dolor y sin dejar de llorar , sentía que lo estaba destrozando y estaba aterrado.

Treinta minutos fue lo que tardó Murdoc en dejarlo , 30 minutos de embestidas y penetradas dolorosas que acababan con semen dentro de él , aunque a los 3 minutos Stu ya había dejado de hacer ruidos pero seguía llorando.

-Nada mal para la primera vez , tal vez lo repitamos en alguna ocasión -se levantó los pantalones mientras miraba con una sonrisa el cuerpo golpeado y lleno de sangre y semen de Stu - feliz aniversario de bodas cariño.

Tras decir eso salió de la habitación para ir a la suya , 2D no lo pudo evitar y volvió a llorar muy triste y angustiado , su vida ahora era un infierno , vivía en un infierno y quería morir. Pero en ese momento recordó su música y a sus amigos , él no era tan débil para dejarlo todo por esto. El de alguna forma lo superaría , por algo el es 2D , vocalista de Gorillaz. Con mucho cuidado se levantó de su cama , mirando con asco el semen y la sangre de las sabanas. En el baño se preparó el baño y se metió con cuidado , el agua había cambiado a un color rosado claro a causa de la sangre que tenía en las piernas. Tenía pensado estar dentro un rato disfrutando de el agua caliente y que está limpiara su cuerpo tan destrozado , mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared cantaba en voz baja Feel Good haciendo eco en las paredes del baño.


End file.
